Interturbine ducts (ITD) are used for channelling hot combustion gases from a high pressure turbine stage to a low pressure turbine stage. The ITD is typically integrally cast with the stator vane set of the low pressure turbine stage. Lug and slot arrangements are typically used to connect the inner annular wall of the cast ITD to an inner baffle protecting the rear facing side of the high pressure turbine rotor. Such a lug and slot arrangement has been heretofore required to accommodate the thermal gradient between the cast ITD inner wall and the baffle.
Although the conventional lug and slot arrangement is efficient, it has been found that there is a need to provide a new and simpler ITD/baffle interface.